romantic_siblingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bro
WHEN A SISCON BROTHER AND A BROCON SISTER BECOME HONEST ONE ANOTHER 'Siscon Ani to Brocon Imouto ga Shoujiki ni Nattara' A UNIQUE ROMANTIC STORY FEATURING PHILIA SHIPPING BETWEEN TEENS. Chapter 4 of the Manga " When You Can't Look Straight Ahead " ( Scroll down for Omake ( Extra ) 4.5 " When Your Head is Full Ideas " ) Previously The 'pretending' to be boyfriend and girlfriend ramps up a few notches when the two siblings decide to play video games all night in a marathon game play. However, although so sleepy that they don't remember the exact details, both end up sleeping together on top of Ritsu's bedcovers, fully clothed, and clinging to one another. That afternoon, the two decide to play Pokemon Go! out on the city's levee, but at sunset, both are done and sitting at the top of the levee steps. Uta berates Ritsu for not playing a 'trick' on her and giving her a wakeup kiss that morning, however, Ritsu counters by giving a passionate First Real Kiss to her, right then and there ! Chapter Overview Ritsu doesn't get woke up promptly this morning, because Uta overslept herself, a rarity. No time for a bento today ! After school, Ritsu is racked with loneliness, and can't get Uta off of his mind. He caves, and invites her into his bedroom to play video games. But his mind is not on the game, but on sneaking peeks of Uta and admiring her ! But Ritsu's self-control is up and functioning, and he restrains himself. After dinner, with the two in their respective bedrooms, Ritsu texts Uta to ask her to go to the Game Center with him tomorrow after school---another virtual date together ! This Chapter's Story " Bizzz . . . . . . . Bizzz . . . . . . . Bizzz . . . . . . . Bizzz . . . . . . . " Ritsu's iphone is relentless in trying to wake him up. Showing 8 AM on the iphone, Ritsu is puzzled as to why Uta didn't try and wake him with a 'trick' earlier ? He stumbles half asleep out of his bedroom, only to find Uta stumbling half asleep out of her bedroom ! " Good Morning ", is half-halfheartedly offered to Uta. A weak " Good Morning ", is returned by a blushing Uta. During lunchtime at Ritsu's school, the boys take note that Ritsu doesn't have a bento, only store bought snacks for lunch. Uta overslept, too, is offered as the excuse. But in the far recesses of his mind, Ritsu wonders if The First Real Kiss that he gave to Uta yesterday evening had anything to do with this morning's oversleeping and fogginess ? Late that afternoon, Ritsu retires to his bedroom, but Uta's not on his couch, waiting for him as usual. He brushes it off, telling himself that they did not formally agree to play video games tonight, anyway. He consents to lay on the couch and read a manga. Soon, however, he speaks to 'Uta' about the story, only to realize that she, after all, is not in his bedroom. No, no, no, no, I'm alone right now, Ritsu tells himself. " Seriously, whats wrong with me ? She's probably right next door ! I really want to see Uta !!! " , Ritsu's mind screams to him ! Okay ! I'll invite her to play video games . . . . . . . " , Ritsu tells himself as he yanks open the door to Uta's bedroom. Coincidentally, Uta is going out of the bedroom and runs headlong into Ritsu. She is wearing a white, flowing, short hemline sailor dress; cute, pretty dresses are her favorite fashion style now. She clings to his warmup jacket, dazed and mesmerized. Ritsu awkwardly invites her to play a video game. This she accepts. Back in Ritsu's bedroom, both sitting on the couch, playing a video game, things are more-or-less back to normal. Or so it seems. Ritsu begins to find it hard to concentrate on the game. He keeps stealing glances of Uta, sitting so close next to him, game pad in her hands. Odd thoughts hammer away in his mind--- " Were her eyes . . . . . . . always so big like an anime girl's and her eyelashes so long and sexy ? Even that black hair that I always though was so plain, now is so, so . . . . . . . . Isn't she really the cutest . . . . . . . . ?!?!? " " Yaay ! I beat you, Onii-chan !!! " , breaks out Uta in sheer delight ! Feverish and sweating profusely, Ritsu's disoriented mind continues unabated--- " Calm down, CALM DOWN !!! There's something wrong with me these days. I need a drink of juice ! " Ritsu reaches for the juice bottle, but Uta at the same instant, reaches for the same bottle. They both end up touching, then holding hands. The touch of her hand ignites Ritsu's mind like gasoline on an already smoldering fire. He silently tries to extinguish the flames of his mind--- " Come on ! COME ON !!! I already held her hand when we were 'acting' like lovers ! " With the drink of juice somehow putting out the fire in his mind, Ritsu declares, " Let's fight again ! " Play goes on for a while, until during a break, Uta offers to play again, tomorrow. " Sure ", is his answer. Soon, Uta gets up with the explanation that she has to help with dinner. However, Ritsu also gets up and grabs her hand, once again holding hands with her. " Uta ! " Both stare at each other, silently holding hands, for a long time. Eventually, the mute exchange ends with Ritsu saying that he will go and help with dinner, too. Late that evening, Uta, alone in her bedroom, gets a text message from Ritsu. RITSU: By the way, I want to go to the Game Center. UTA: Sure ~ wanna go tomorrow ? RITSU: O.K. RITSU: I'll be counting on you, '''girlfriend !' Uta, now laying on her bed, deliciously smolders with a dreamy, surreal, erotic look on her face--- " . . . . . . . . 'girlfriend' . . . . . . . ", is turned over and over in her mind ! Omake OMAKE ( EXTRA ) 4.5 : When your head if full ideas Passing by the Seven Mart ( 7-11 Store ), Ritsu reminds himself that he wanted to purchase the latest Shonen Jumpion ( Shonen Jump Magazine ). He goes inside, but is distracted by all the items that he knows that Uta likes or would like to have. When he gets home, he suddenly realizes that he forgot to buy the Shonen Jump mag ! Commentary and Manga Fan's Comments Commentary and Opinion by CuteButLooksLolita--- >>>>>>SPOILER ALERT<<<<<>>>>>SPOILER ALERT<<<<<< Ritsu Fukami, together with his sister Uta Fukami, are the two main characters of the manga, ''When a Brother and Sister Become Honest One Another. ''However, it is Ritsu, in this chapter, that provides an interesting study in Human Nature. At the beginning of the story ( Chapter 1 ), Ritsu and Uta have been together as two siblings that really are able to get along with one another very well. From the time that Ritsu "married" Uta when he was 7 and she was 5, both have had a unique shipping between themselves, based on mutual respect and love for one another. Nothing of consequence has ever come between them, and their relationship with one another has always been on the up and up. This shows that both of them were taught and accepted a good, solid moral code, probably received from their parents. This closeness and their personal beliefs would not allow anything improper to happen between them. However, when circumstances became such that Ritsu proposed that their relationship be slightly altered, that is, from normal siblings, to that of boyfriend and girlfriend, the personal situations and conduct between them just got bumped up a few notches. They became more romantic with one another, such as holding hands and kissing one another, yet this would be allowed for as long as the binding force and love between them remained ''Philia Love. ''But Human Nature, being what it is, would without any checks and balances, gravitate toward the display of ''Eros Love, love displayed on a sexual basis. By trading in their good shipping for Eros Love, the two could be open to such perceptions that would be though of as incest. However, one can see that Ritsu is beginning to address these issues, this being his mind and conscience telling him that he may be in uncharted territory, or asking himself what is wrong with me ? Ritsu is now having to call up his own self-control to act as a check to the temptation of displaying Eros Love to Uta, and not the usual Philia Love. This is well shown in this chapter. As Ritsu and Uta continue to 'pretend' to be boyfriend and girlfriend, they will find that with great delight ( being romantic with one another to a higher degree than ever before ), comes great responsibility. " Pretending " to be lovers, and actually being lovers in Real Life, is a fine line to walk, with temptation at every turn. Neither one can cave in to improper desires, and if either or both of them is placed in a situation that seems to compromise themselves or their trusted relationships, will they be able to exercise self-control ? If others misunderstand what has happened between the two, up to and including possibly alleging incest, will they be able to defend themselves with a clear conscience ? If Ritsu, or for that matter, Uta, is accused of anything improper, can they show by their previous good conduct that such accusations are false, or misleading ? What does the future hold for these two romantic siblings ? Future chapters will address and present these concerns for the reader to meditate on and discern what their true intentions may be. MANGA FAN'S COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER Andrian Alajajian / 2 weeks ago lol there....but i like it.Thumbs up ������������ Josh Datuin / 24 weeks ago it's so cute! Shin / 1 year ago / 2 likes Lol, I do look at my sister in different ways, eheheh such as playing tricks on her and stuff, but I love her(as a family), even sometimes she is annoying, but it's my job as her brother to protect her no matter what. Josh Datuin / 24 weeks ago Shin, I totally get you! Colin Junges / 1 year ago I don't care to know if it's wrong or something, but I really like this manga. Tokisaki Mugen / 39 weeks ago As a former enforcement, I will tell you guys that she is legal..... well kinda ......above the age of consent Category:Chapter Stories and Info